


Fail

by sugardaddyharold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugardaddyharold/pseuds/sugardaddyharold





	Fail

You sat on the kitchen counter starring out the window. It was mid afternoon and your husband had come back home. Earlier than usual. You were always asleep by the time he came back. He nodded as if he were saying hey and undid his tie.

"Ah..." You spoke without knowing what to say.

"Yes?" He asked surprised. His voice echoing in the huge kitchen.

"Can I speak to you?' You asked looking down at the diamond ring on your finger. The shiny rock had always been to big on your finger.

"Of course." He said.

You got off the counter and walked into the living room. You sat in the middle of the living room in the floor. He looked at you before sitting down. His black dress shirt was open a bit. It showed off the tanned skin underneath. Its been years since you last saw him. His sleeves a were rolled up to his elbows showing swirls of black ink that he had on his inner arm.

"Why are we still married?" You ask.

"What?!" He gasped.

"I know you like her." You said feeling hurt inside.

"Y/N, what are you-"

"Harry, please listen to me until I'm done OK?" You asked quietly and he nodded.

"Why are we still married? I mean we've been married for five years. Only one year we actually spent together. The other four...you go to work and bring back money. I go and buy groceries and things I for the house. I don't spend your money on me. You come back home when I'm already asleep. When I wake up you're already gone. When you're here you're in the qym or with your friends. We don't see each other as often or spend time together as the married couple that we are. You haven't even touched me in...four years." You whispered the last part.

"I'm so so sorry." He said. His voice had gotten deeper.

"I know you like her. That girl at work. The tall and thin girl. The other day I want to go see you and you were talking to and smiling." The way I would make you smile!" You seemed so happy. So if I'm an obstacle in you life now then I'm willing to divorce you." You spoke too quietly.

"You are insane if you think that!" He stood up.

"Listen. I want you to think about it. When you know the answer come find me." You stood up and walked away.

You walked upsatirs to the one room. It was cold and empty. You sat down in the corner. You felt like crying but no tears same out.

...

You woke up to the noise of your name. You stepped out of the room and your husband quickly wrapped his arms around you. He pushed you into the room where you just were in. He closed the door and pushed you against it.

"Have you made up your mind?" You asked quietly.

"Yes." He said.

_This is it. He doesn't lo-_

"I've been an asshole to you that I didn't notice these things. I don't know why the hell you have even thought of me not loving you! I love you so much baby. I don't why I have done those things. When we married I committed myself to you! I don't like other girls. Other than you. Yeah Alexa is tall but I love you baby. Your height is one of the things I love about you. Your body to me is beautiful. I love you." He said before kissing your neck.

"Baby?" You said.

"What?" He stopped and looked at you.

"Are you-"

"Shut up babe! I don't care about her! I only love you."

You kissed him on the lips and held on to his back. You slowly undid his shirt. Your hands running over his toned body. It has been awhile since your hands contacted his skin.

"Four years? How did you go four years?" His hand reached down between you legs.

"My self." You moaned. His fingers touching you softly.

"You got your self off?" He asked sliding one finger inside you.

Babe!" You moaned and held on to him.

"Tell me what you thought of when you touched yourself." He said kissing you neck.

"You. Only you." He slid another finger inside you."

"Baby." You whispered harshly and he slid both fingers out.

He laid you down on the floor and he took off your jeans. You had gained a bit of weight. Just enough to make you curvier. And your breasts more bigger. He took of his shirt and threw it aside. You gasped as you took in his body. His toned abs. He had more swirls of ink up his ribcage.

"You look different." You whispered as he took off your shirt. Leaving you only on your bra and panties.

"So have you." He bit his lip as he took off your bra. He pushed your knees up and and laid down. His face between your legs. You grabbed his black shirt rolled it.

"Baby don't-"

"Its for you not me." You said wrapping it around his eyes.

"I like this." He whispered against you. "But I would like to see you."

"No." You snapped.

He laughed and pulled on your panties. You guided his hand to you. He slid one finger in you. You moaned in pleasure as he used his tongue. It was all like the first time. All the pleasure that one night had guaranteed. Every second you felt your heart beat faster. Your body getting hot. You pulled on his hair and moved your hips. He stopped and left you gasping for air.

"Why did you stop?" You said.

"Because." You saw him shrug. He pulled his shirt up and looked at you.

"I have missed you so much." He said

"I didn't go anywhere." You sighed.

"Stop it! You're making me feel worse."

"You should." You said.

"Ok." He said walking out of the room.

You put on your panties and bra and your shirt. Leaving your jeans on the floor. Walking out of the room you walked to your own. He sat on the bed and starred at his wedding band.

"Come here." He said.

You stood in front of him and he looked up. Hus arms wrap around you tightly. He slowly put you on the bed before kissing you. His arms pulling down your panties. You took off the rest of your clothes as he took of his pants. He laid on top of you and pushed himself in. You gasped and held to his back.

"Does it hurt?" He whispered.

"No. No, it just I need to get used to you again." You whispered. He nodded and went slowly in.

You gasped at the feeling. Four years of no intercourse. Four years.

"What's wrong?"

"You... Went deeper."

He slowly moved in and out. Your hands on his back. He whispered sweet things into your ears and how much he loved you and how much he was sorry. You clenched your legs. The pressure in your stomach grew. You moaned out loud as he reached his own high. His body moved along yours as he kissed you lips.  


End file.
